


Scenes from a Mall

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has a Panty Kink, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mary Ships It, Mary and Cas friendship, Shopping Malls, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Mary spend some time together at the mall. When Dean decides to join them Mary makes sure they have a lititle time alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from a Mall

"They bunk with God and Lucifer, fight and kill things I've only ever read about, been to Hell and back, and they get antsy about taking their momma to buy underthings at the mall?" Mary scoffed over her Orange Julius. 

"I don't understand their aversion either. It's more difficult to shop for a teenaged girl." Cas munched away on his large basket of fries.

"They made you shop for a girl?"

"No. My daughter, Claire. Well, my vessel's daughter. I still feel a connection to her. She's in a better environment now. A friend. She cares for Claire and another girl, Alex."

"I'd like to meet them sometime. Especially your daughter. How old?"

"Eighteen now."

"You ever think about having more kids?"

"I don't believe that to be possible."

"Because of the angel thing? You're mostly human from what Dean says."

Cas sighed. Mary was his friend. He should just tell her. "Because I would prefer a male mate."

"Oh." Mary drew out the word. She nodded her head in realization. "You got a fella in mind?"

Cas blushed. He didn't feel comfortable sharing that bit of information with her. "Perhaps I do, but I don't wish to divulge that at this time."

A wide grin spread across her face. "Would it happen to be someone with beautiful green eyes who looks at you like you hung the moon?"

"What? No he doesn't I would have-" he closed his eyes. He'd given himself away. "I apologize. I am out of line. You must not be comfortable discussing your child in this manner."

Mary laughed. "Child? Dean's almost forty years old. He's a grown man. A grown man who seems to have condemned himself to a life of solitude rather than tell a certain former angel how he feels."

"Dean thinks of me as a brother. He explicitly told me such."

"Well his eyes tell a different story. They follow you everywhere. He stares at your lips when you talk to him. He lets you in his personal space. He hesitates before he knocks on your door like he's looking for an excuse."

"He need only tell me and I will respond in kind."

"What if he's been waiting all this time for you to make the first move? Maybe he doesn't understand that you have very human emotions. Does he even know you're gay?"

"You're the only one I've told. I believe Sam knows but he catches subtleties better than Dean."

Mary reached over to steal a couple fries. Cas pushed the basket over. His appetite was gone. His phone vibrated in his jeans pocket. Dean.

"Hello, Dean...Of course I'm still with your mother...At the food court...Yes we have finished shopping for the 'unmentionables'...Fine...See you soon." 

Mary raised an eyebrow at him just like Dean always did. He favors his mother more than Sam does. "He's here?"

"Yes. I see him on the escalator." Cas waved and Dean gave him a big smile in return. He kissed his mom on the cheek when he got to the table.

"I was going to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat but you already did. Any more shopping to do or are you wrapping it up?" Dean asked. 

"Well, baby, I have one more stop to make and I doubt either one of you boys wants to sit and watch me get a haircut. Why don't you find something to do for half an hour and I'll meet you by that weird sculpture downstairs when I'm done?" Mary winked at Cas and handed him a couple of her bags.

Dean helped him out, even grabbing the pink bags. He suggested they ditch them in Cas' trunk before anything else.

"Where's your car, Dean?"

"With Sam. He dropped me off on his way to see his 'not-girlfriend'. I figured I could get a ride back with you or just wait for him. Whatever. Didn't feel like staying home alone."

"Why didn't you accompany us to begin with?"

Dean blushed. "Because...the women at Victoria's Secret know me," he mumbled in a hurry. "I'm kind of a frequent flyer." His eyes stayed downcast.

"Oh. And you wanted to avoid the embarrassment of them assuming your mother was another conquest?" Cas said with a bitter edge.

Dean laughed at him. "No. Nothing like that." He pulled Cas in close so he could speak in a hushed voice. "I um...I buy the panties for me. I like 'em."

"Is that a masturbatory aid?"

"Jeez, Cas, you don't just blurt that out!" Dean looked around the parking garage.

"And...maybe. I don't know. I like the feel of them sometimes."

"Do you wear the matching brassieres as well?"

"You drawing a mental picture there, Cas? No. I don't do the whole get up. What about you? I told you my kink now tell me one of yours."

"I don't have enough experience to have a 'kink' as you say." And now Cas was embarrassed. 

"Dude, you at least fantasize during your alone time, don't you?"

"Of course I fantasize, Dean. A human body has human urges."

"So, it's just you and me here. You can tell me."

Cas took a deep breath. Dean was not going to let this go. He was relentless when it came to him or Sam. "I don't have a kink. I fantasize about kissing and making love. Sometimes oral sex."

"Oral sex? Perfectly healthy fantasies. Anybody I know? Favorite porn star?"

"I don't care for pornography. And I don't wish to continue this conversation. I'm feeling uncomfortable."

"Hey, I didn't mean to push you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't treat you like I do Sammy. I've been pushing his buttons for years. Me and you are different."

"If we're so different then why did you tell me you see me the same as Sam?" 

"It's complicated, Cas. Maybe I don't have all that stuff figured out yet. Where's this coming from?"

"Dean, do you have romantic feelings for me?" He decided to just get it over with.

"Cas, it's not that easy. If I say yes then you stare at me like I got three heads or something and if I say no..."

"If you say no?" Cas prompted.

"Then I'm lying." Dean admitted. "I'm sorry, Cas. I thought it would be enough to tell you that you're family because you know family means everything to me."

Cas positioned himself directly in front of Dean, right up in his personal space. "I fantasize about you and us. I have wanted to be your mate for a long time."

"Yeah? So if I kissed you right now I'd be making a fantasy come true?" He put his hands on Cas' waist and rested their foreheads together. Cas brought his arms up around Dean's neck.

"Yes."

Dean dipped his head down just that little bit of distance between them. He only pressed their lips together at first. But Cas was seeking more. It was the tip of his tongue that made its way past Dean's lips and teeth. Dean gladly opened up to see where Cas would take them. He found himself moaning into it and moving his hands down to cup Castiel's ass through his back pockets. He was light-headed by the time Cas pulled away.

"Wow. That was...that was fantasy worthy kissing there, Cas."

"I will consider that one fulfilled." Cas leaned in for another kiss. Dean let him take the lead again. He didn't want to stop but he remembered they should be meeting Mary soon. "Um...the sculpture. We shouldn't keep Mary waiting."

"Yeah she's probably done already. We should head back," Dean said breathlessly. He couldn't bring himself to let Cas go. "Hey, any of your fantasies involve holding hands?" He slipped them out of Cas' pockets and Cas dropped his down to meet them. 

"Actually, yes." He wove their fingers together and started pulling Dean toward the elevator. He couldn't stop smiling. He stole another kiss on the short ride between floors and never dropped Dean's hand.

Mary was sitting on a bench by the massive metal sculpture, her back to them. Her blonde hair was about half the length she started with. 

"Mom?" Dean called to her. It was still weird that his mother looked the same age as him. People probably thought she had a ton of plastic surgery or was a child bride or both.

She turned around and her eyes dropped to the hands joined between them. She beamed at Cas. "I told you he was waiting for you to make the first move."

Dean's jaw dropped. "Seriously? You told Cas to make a move on me? How did-?"

"How did I know? Because I waited around forever for your father to make a move on me. So much like me, baby." Mary stood to join them. "Let's go home, boys. I think this mall has seen enough of the Winchesters today."


End file.
